


Day Dresses and My Little Ponies

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: /non-sexual age play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic, Stress Relief, babyspace, caregiver!jeonghan, caregiver!seungcheol, i said that three times, idk about the others yet, little!joshua, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan are chilling when chaos ensues in the dorm.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Day Dresses and My Little Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> Not a request, also, this is the beginning of some little space fics I want to do for all of Seventeen, so if you have requests for this, feel free to let me know. And, when I say that I'm busy, it's a really good thing for me so I don't have time to linger on thoughts, so do not hesitate to send me requests. Much love<3

Seventeen has been working really hard, they had their comeback and some really good shows, even won a few awards. But now, it was time for the group to relax. When they heard they got a week off, they were ecstatic, especially since that means that they got little Shua. 

They weren't messing around, as soon as they stepped through the door, Joshua was in his 2 year old head space. Being coddled and tickled, everyone relishing in his little giggles. Joshua was normally a quiet little, he didn't like to talk very much, he just liked to be. He loved My Little Pony and dresses and skirts. Those were his favorite things, he couldn't live without them, he had tried and it didn't go very well. But, because the boy was as quiet as he was, that means that quiet was what he enjoyed. He didn't like loud noises, yelling, screaming, even if it was happy. It's just the way that he worked and his members tried to tone down the volume for him, but sometimes they forgot.

Joshua was sitting, cuddled up to his daddy on the couch, having the time of his life watching My Little Pony the Movie for what seemed to be the 100th time. But Jeonghan didn't care and had just wanted to see his baby happy. Some of the members had gone to get some lunch, not wanting to be stuck in the house to be quiet, and were on their way back, louder than ever.

The movie was half way over when the door had burst open, scaring both Joshua and Jeonghan. Jeonghan could hear the voices and moved to cover Joshua's ears, but he wasn't fast enough. The loudest members of their group had stormed into the living room, further startling the little and causing panic to seize his chest. He didn't like loud noises. Jeonghan tried to cover Joshua's ears again, but the boy wrenched himself away from the slightly older. A loud sob escaped the poor boy and his legs instinctively curled into his stomach. Jeonghan shooed the rest of the boys from the room, who had completely forgotten about the fact that Joshua was little.

"Princess, I need you to look at me, okay? Look at me and breathe, I promise you that it'll be quiet from now on, just me and you, okay?" Jeonghan tried so hard to get Shua to take a deep breath, he bribed him with the only thing that wouldn't set him off, which was almost literal silence. He put on some soothing music and pulled the little into his lap. Though, still hyperventilating, Joshua was beginning to calm down in his daddy's hold. After a while, the boy had stopped crying and just sat there with his head pressed under Jeonghan's chin, being rocked back and forth and listening to the music. 

After a bit of that, Jeonghan heard Joshua whine and pulled back to look at him. Joshua had looked like he had stars in his eyes and when he saw his daddy, he smiled so widely, it melted Jeonghan's heart. 

"Hi, princess, are you feeling better?" Joshua never really answered, instead he gurgled and played with Jeonghan's long fingers. The older had figured out by then that his baby had reverted into a younger headspace and couldn't even speak. Jeonghan had picked him up and Joshua placed his head onto his daddy's shoulder, still playing with his fingers. 

The members who had walked in came up to Joshua and apologized, all giving him kisses on the cheek or tickling him to hear his cute little giggle. Jeonghan had placed Joshua down on the bed and gotten his little purple onesie out, putting the boy in a diaper and his clip-on paci.

Joshua yawned and harshly rubbed his fist against his eyes, Jeonghan had seen this and pulled his hand away, gently rubbing the little's face. Joshua just stared at him, eyes slowly closing with each stroke of Jeonghan's fingers. It didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep, hand still gently clutching his daddy's. Jeonghan had tucked him into bed and then got ready himself. 

When he crawled into bed with his baby, Joshua's hand immediately attached his hand to Jeonghan's night shirt. Sucking gently on his paci, Joshua moved closer into his daddy. Jeonghan smiled and place a small kiss on Shua's forehead, snuggling up to the little and together they got a well deserved nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and let me know if there is anything you want to read. Sorry this is a little short, I did this at different times and I might be getting my first actual job. (I'm 16, btw) Much love <3


End file.
